The blue kite
by SilentRage13
Summary: This is a Hirogo story, i plan to make it long, if people do like it, since there are so many HiroGo fans, ill make as much of this ship as possible) I hope you enjoy, good luck and have fun !
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! Since Big hero 6 came out, I've been in love with Hirogo ship, and I read a lot of fanfics I've been looking for something more. I'll try my very best to create a story, worthy of such a great movie.

Probabely, Hiro would hate mornings just like everybody else, if it wasnt for his aunt, who set up a special song for his morning alarm. Bob Marley "One love". No matter how bad was the nightmare, or how little did he sleep, he always woke up with a smile. A lazy, slow smile, that slowly widened as the song went on. He loved mornings.

Its been more than a year since the fire at the university. It was easier to call those events like that. The university gave Hiro Tadashi's workshop, and he spent most of his time in there, near his newfound friends. Everything was fine, except that, sometimes he felt as if he was a replacement for Tadashi, rather than he himself. Sometimes he would catch strange, spaced off looks of others when they looked at him, like they were remembering something. But it almost never happened, so eventually he stopped paying attention, and after a while, he felt like he truly belonged.

Aside from the life at the university, he also had his super-secret-super-hero side, but as cool as that sounds, its been rather dull. The most exciting thing out of that was flying while scanning the town, in which, not much happened. Sure, they caught a few bank robbers, vandals and hooligans, but thats it. Not that he complained about the absence of super villains, but nevertheless it was boring. Well, it would be, if it wasn't for his friends. They seemed to make any dull day a celebration, and the whole party's contrast was making it even more crazy. And for some reason, he was always look forward to meeting Gogo, more than others. He liked her ice and fiery personality, and turns out, she was a lot more to her than that. He would notice things, others wouldn't. Like the way she knits her eyebrows a little when Baymax tells about people he saved today, as if she worries about the patients. Or how, one time, at a cafe, some waiter was rude too HL (Honey Lemon, they called her HL sometimes), Gogo said nothing, but the next day, Hiro saw the waiter with his nose broken, and he was sure that was Gogo, because her knuckles were bruised when he saw her at the workshop. He never acknowledged his feelings, even to himself. He was sure that he just liked her. But there were so many things that he wanted to know about her..

Hiro finally sat up, still listening to the great song. Swaying a little, he walked to the bathroom, and while almost dancing, he went through the morning routine. After waking up Baymax with an "ouch", he went to the university, while Baymax went roaming aroud the city. He did that now, that way he helped a lot of people, instead of being cooped up in a box, or just sitting there, constantly offering treatment to everyone, because not a minute in the workshop passes without an "ouch" or an "ow ow ow". Not that they were careless, but they always argued, and sometimes things flew. Like wrenches. Wasabi was always crazy about the mayhem, for they always messed up his tools. Always.

When he came to the university's workshop, it was still empty. He was always the first to come. Well, sometimes Fred slept there, but other than that, he always spent about an hour alone. Not necessarily building something. Sometimes he just meditated. About his life, about his past. Reading was also great at that time in the morning. So quiet.

As always, he threw his bag on a chair, and relaxed in a big soft couch. He always felt like sitting on giant candy cotton. Just when he was about to pull out a book and read, a way too familiar voice said over his head "Comfy?" He opened his eyes, smiled a Gogo and replied-"You bet. Didn't hear you come in." Gogo smiled and sat on a chair near the window. "Because I didn't, I was in our sweet room." They have a room in their workshop, full of snacks, HL's idea ofcourse. "I see, so why are you so early? You usually come last." Hiro was a bit nervous, but only because he was caught off guard. By Gogo. "I dont come last because I sleep or anything. I help my dad with morning preparations for the store opening." This was strange, she never really shared things about her life. Even less, on her own accord. "Cool, so what kind of a shop is it?" "Kites" "Kites? Sounds cool, do you fly them?" "Ofcourse you fly them, what else would you do with a kite?" "No, I meant, do YOU fly kites?" There it was, her little smile, she did it quickly, just with the corners of her lips. But he loved it. Liked it. "Not much, but yeah, I do" By then Hiro was sure that she loved Kites, but probabely thought of it as childish, which is why she didnt tell anyone. Except him though. Now he really wanted to see her flying one. Because he liked kites, thats it. "Thats cool." Which is all that came out of him. He started getting nervous. He wasn't good at talking with girls. HL was more of a cheerball than a girl, Gogo was on a completely different level. He had literally no idea what to say. And as he thought, time went on, and he was concious of every second that passed, and he was getting even more nervous. He had to say something. Anything. "When's your birthday?" Not exactly what he had in mind, but thay would have to do for now. "My-my birthday?" Gogo looked a bit confused, but answered " Aw, its in winter" That wasn't exactly the answer that he was looking for, but it's something. "Cool" He was in serious trouble if he wouldn't find a new topic. Fast. Before he could think of anything, Gogo stood up, and said 'Yeah, well, nice talking to you, I'll go work on my new project.' 'Cool, I'm sure I'll love it' 'What did you say just now?' 'I said i'll love it' 'Aw.. ''it'', huh.' 'What did you say now, I didnt hear that' 'Nevermind' She went to the main workshop room. The whole workshop's structure has been rebuilt, and from the top, looked like a turtle. Everybody had their own little place to work, which were the legs of the turtle. The "sweet" room, the head of the turtle. And the main room, where most of the tools were., the shell. It was convinient for everyone, and they were always together that way, if one had to work in his own room, he could just raisethe rolling door (the ones they pull over shops in malls at night" and be together with everyone. And if they wanted privacy, pull it down, and have their own room to work on secret projects or whatever they need to do.

Hiro was about to have a snack, when he remembered something. A few months ago, Fred asked Gogo when was her birthday. And she answered Spring. He kind of overheard the conversation, but that was not important right now. For soem reason, Gogo didn't want others to know when her birthday was, and he pumped up to know why, and actually when is her birthday. A good place to start would be her dad's shop. How many kite shops can there be?

AN: Ok, so thats a start I guess. If by any chance you enjoy this, pls let me know, I really want to work on this project, but if I'm bad at this particular story, then i won't do it. Cheers to all :)


	2. Chapter 2

Turns out, there were more kite shops than he thought there would be. 7 to be exact. And those are just the ones he found out about in the internet, some of them probabely have no online information. He massaged the back of his neck, then decided that he had no other option but to search himself. He headed outside, but in the main room was Gogo, working on some kind of a.. water gun?

-Hey Gogo, I have to go out for a while, and just what is that you're making?

-A water gun. So what happened?

-Aw, okay, nevermind. Not much, Baymax run into some kind of trouble, and I have to help him out. - He was pretty sure that she wasn't going to buy it, but he couldn't think of anything better.

-Is it serious, should I come along?- she knit her eyebroes just a bit, but that gesture somehow made Hiro happy.

-No no no, its ok, I've got this.

-Aw.. ok then, if you say so. -she seemed somewhat troubled, which might have been a good or a bad thing for Hiro. Was she sad that he was going away? Was she mad at him? Was she upset by something else? In times like this, Hiro wasn't exactly happy about a fast thinking brain. Because he was easily overthinking things. And overthinking fast.

-Yeah, ok, bye then. Aw, and can I borrow your bike?- It hanging on the wall, Gogo didnt really use it anymore, but Hiro used to borrow it sometimes. He admired the bike the moment he saw it, even if he did improve the system, it was still really cool.

-Sure. - Gogo seemed to concentrate again on the work on.. a water gun?

Hiro really loved riding this bike. He was speeding around the town, marveling in the wind and the freedom. He didn't wear a helmet, just his specially designed glasses, which wount turn _into_ a helmet, if any danger was to arise. It would be impossible to ride without eye protection due to wind, and it was a lot more convenient than a giant bucket on his head. First of all, he drove to kite shops he now knew of, but none of them were anyhow related to Gogo, he'd know. Well, he thought he'd know, he didn't really know if would recognize Gogo's place if he saw it. So now he was just wandering, exploring the city, looking for places he never were to. He was getting hungry, and was thinking about some noodle cafe, when his attention was drawn to a shopwindow. There was a huge kite, occupying the whole window. The shape was a simple triangle, yet the masterpiece that was drawn on it was truly beautiful. It was a pair of green colibri, surrounded by exotic flowers. The flowers would be pretty even if they were plain white, but they all were coloured with all kinds of shades of yellow and orange, and one big flower in the middle was violet, the flower above which the colimbri were flying. Hiro felt like he could look at it for the whole day. He wanted to look inside, even if it wasn't related to Gogo. However, when he came close, he noticed a sign- "CLOSED FOR THE DURATION OF THE KITE FESTIVAL". That took him by surprise. He lived in this city for a long time, yet never heard of the festival. On the other hand, he wasn't really interested in anything of the like, he spent most of his childhood building, studying, inventing, robot fighting etc. How could you not notice a lot of kites flying in the city though. He looked up, but found nothing that would look like a lot of kites. He was a bit tired already, so he decided to take a break and eat, he saw a nice looking noodle cafe near. He took another look at the kite, and noticed something he didnt before. Behind the kite, in the shop itself, hanging from a hook on the wall, there was a familiar scarf. The fabric was very thin, here were stormclouds with lightnings on it, and it looked pretty cool. It could've belonged to anyone, if it wasn't for one thing. Together with the scarf, there were gloves, with lightnings on it. Now he was sure that they belonged to Gogo, she wore those during fall, he even complimented her about those. So now he knew that this was her father's shop. Though, he wasn't reall sure what he was going to do or say when he actually met him. Well, he would figure something out, now he really wanted to eat.

He kept thinking, while enjoying well made noodle soup. Not the best one he had, but it was fine. The first idea was to wait for the end of the festival. But then again, why not go there and see it, even if he wouldn't find her father there, at least there would be a topic to discuss with him after the thing. Or he could just forget the whole idea and go back to lab, even if he did succeed in everything, that wouldn't achieve much. But this was a good opportunity to find out more about Gogo's secret life. So he decided to attend the festival, out of curiosity for the festival, and Gogo's secret life. Just that, even Wasabi would do it for those reasons.

Even though he decided that, he still had no clue as to where the festival was held. Probabely outside the town, otherwise it would be visible from anywhere in the town. He kept mumbling "kite festival, kite festival, kite festival", and a man from the table next to his asked -Young man, are you going to the kite festival?w

-Well, I guess, though I have no idea as to where it is.- Hiro felt rather silly saying that.

-I see, well, its not that far from here, about 30 minutes on a car, but there's also a bus going there, if you don't have a ride.

-I do. So where exactly do I go?

-Are you familiar with the Flower Valley?- Hiro was there once, with his aunt. She insisted that he'd come, together with Tadashi. That was a few years ago, he vaguely remembered it.

-Yeah, is it held there?

-No no no, it's halfway there, the festival I mean. Its on the road to Flower Valley, just drive on that route, and I'm pretty sure you won't miss it.

-Wow, thank you so much.

-Don't mention it. You look reliable. Can I trust you with a task?

-I guess?

-Great, it's really simple actually, I need you to find a man named Yemon, and give him this- he handed Hiro a closed tube. It was light, but something was definitely inside.

-Errm, where exactly is this man?

-At the kite festival - the man gave him a wide smile - I cannot go this year, but this is important, and I was thinking of a way to get it there. Good luck for the both of us to meet, eh?- Hiro chuckled, this was easier than he was starting to think it is.

-Yeah, I guess it is good luck. Well, I won't lose any time, thank you and good luck!

-Same to you, same to you.- They both chuckled, and Hiro rushed outside.

AN: Thank you so much for the follows, reviews, favorites and so on! I am really happy that you enjoed it, and I will see this story through. Ill try to post new chapters as big and soon as possible. Good luck to you all!


End file.
